Bonne nuit Quasimodo
by Mimimoon
Summary: LukeLorelai, Rory a une bonne nouvelle formidable qui forcera Lorelai à comprendre ce qu'il y a dans son coeur. LL : Se déroule pendant la saison 7, après Noël! PAS DE SPOILERS!
1. Prologue

**Droit d'auteur:** Est-ce que j'écrirais une fanfic si j'avais quelconque droits d'auteur? Est-ce que LC serait ensemble si j'avais des droits d'auteur? Est-ce qu'on passerait des vieilles pubs de Raisin Brand des années 70 si j'avais des droits d'auteur? La réponse à toutes ces questions est NON!!!

**Contexte:** Se déroule un peu après Noël pendant la saison 7 (donc dans le futur), quelque chose de formidable arrive à Rory qui viendra forcer Lorelai à prendre des décisions. Il y a très peu de spoilers (rien de majeur), mais il est difficile d'écrire quelque chose qui se passe dans le futur en SACHANT ce qui va se passer, donc je vous avertis.

**Inspiration**: Ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'ai souvent fait une analogie entre Gilmore Girls et Notre-Dame de Paris, spécialement entre les personnages de Luke et de Quasimodo, tous deux forcés de regarder de loin celle qu'ils aiment: une femme vivante et radieuse.

**Note d'auteur:** Cette fiction est destinée à être lue en Anglais, mais après avoir écrit une phrase et j'ai décidé de l'écrire d'abord en Français, donc les personnages dans l'histoire parlent anglais. Donc si à un moment, on parlerait, par exemple, que le livre est écrit en Français, c'est que la personne qui le lit, le traduit.

N'oubliez pas de commenter :)

* * *

**Bonne nuit Quasimodo**

Rory n'arrivait pas à y croire ! C'était pratiquement impossible ! Elle n'était même pas encore sortie de l'école… Ça ne se pouvait pas. Mais pourtant… c'était vrai… Elle… elle allait écrire un article… un véritable article pour le New-York Times, et ce, sans même l'intervention de son petit ami. C'était son rêve qui devenait réalité.

« Maman !!!! » hurla-t-elle en entrant à la course chez elle.

« Rory ? »

« Qui d'autre entrerait chez toi en t'appelant maman ? »

« Bien, figure-toi que j'ai dernièrement découvert que j'avais une fille que je n'avais jamais encore rencontré. Demain soir, je vais te présenter ta nouvelle petite sœur, Roberta.

« Wow, ce n'est pas un peu trop Luke-April comme scénario ? » Dit Rory avant même d'y penser et le regrettant immédiatement. Malgré que la rupture ait remonté à plus de six mois et que la découverte de l'existence d'April remonte à un an, il s'agissait toujours d'un sujet fragile que mère et fille n'abordaient jamais. Le malaise se lisait d'ailleurs partout sur le visage de Lorelai.

« Alors… dit-elle, euhmmm… que … que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

« Oh, tu ne devineras jamais ?

« Ils refont une nouvelle version de _Princess Bride_ et tu en seras la vedette ?

« Pas aussi formidable, mais presque.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

« Ta fabuleuse fille, fruit de tes entrailles, ta propre progéniture, va… écrire… un article… pour le New-York Times.

« OH MON DIEU !!!

« Je sais…

« OH MON DIEU !!!

« Je sais…

« Mais tu n'as même pas encore terminé !

« Je sais …

« Je suis SI fière de toi, tu ne peux savoir combien… chérie !!! OH MON DIEU !!!! »

À cet instant, elles sautaient, criaient, riaient et se prenaient dans leurs bras. Lorelai n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie aussi bien.

« Alors, tu me dis tout… Comment tout ça s'est passé, n'épargne pas de détails pour la vie monotone de ta pauvre mère.

« Désolée de te l'annoncer, mais ta vie peut être qualifier de bien des choses, sauf de monotonie.

« Stop ! Qui est la vedette ici ? Moi ? Non, c'est toi! Alors dis-moi tout.

« En fait, c'est bien simple… l'éditeur a vu un de mes articles, il l'a aimé, il m'a appelé, il m'a offert cet article, j'ai raccroché, j'ai crié à réveiller les morts et me voilà.

« Oh chérie, je suis TELLEMENT fière de toi. Quel type d'article tu dois écrire ?

« Une critique.

« Spectacle de ballet ?

« Non, comédie musicale. Notre-Dame de Paris.

« Notre-Dame de Paris ? France, cathédral, massif, bossu… Ils en ont fait une comédie musicale ?

« Ouais, il paraît qu'en France, elle a eu les meilleures critiques. Même qu'une de ses chansons a été nommées la plus belle du XXe siècle en Français, mais à Londres, en Anglais, c'est une autre histoire… de toute manière, ils s'essaient sur Broadway… j'ai même lu sur le Web qui disait que le mari de Céline Dion avait eu un mot à dire là-dedans.

« Wow, c'est Michel qui aurait aimé ça !

« Bref, la première la semaine prochaine… dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac… tu es intéressée ?

« Quoi ? Mais, Logan…

« Il sera à Londres la semaine prochaine. De plus, ce n'est pas tout à fait bien vu d'aller se renseigner pour son premier article avec le fils du patron du journal concurrent.

« J'avoue. Alors…

« Je viens te chercher vendredi matin ?

« Tu gages ! » Dit-elle en souriant, pendant qu'elle observait les billets.

« J'espère que papa se trouvera quelque chose à faire. En fait, où est-il ? »

La question eut l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée en plein visage. Du parfait émerveillement, l'expression sur le visage de Lorelai est passée à la déception. Rory comprit immédiatement que tout ne tournait pas rond entre son père et sa mère. Elle le savait depuis un moment même. Il ne fallait pas avoir un doctorat en psychologie pour comprendre que se marier sur un coup de tête ne finissait que très rarement avec une formule _Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_.

« Euhmm, ton père… euh, il est… il est à Boston. Il travaille.

« Il travaille ?

« Ouais, sa firme l'a rappelé en le suppliant de revenir. Il a signé un contrat d'un mois.

« Un mois ! Wow ! Dans le fond, ce n'est pas long ! Vous pourrez vous voir les fins de semaine ?

« Ouais, c'est ça !

« Maman ? tu me le dirais si quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Chérie… rien de pire ne peut arriver que ce qui est déjà arrivé. Au pire, je vais donner un stupide ultimatum à ton père et je vais aller coucher avec Luke quand il va refuser de le suivre.

« Maman ne dit pas de conneries, que s'est-il passé ?

« Rien… j'aide Luke pour qu'il gagne la garde d'April. J'ai juste passé un peu de temps avec lui et bavardé un peu au resto, c'est tout. Et là, il est tout jaloux. Il me fait des crises, il me demande où je vais chaque fois que je sors de la maison et comme tu me connais, je n'améliore pas les choses, je le provoque en ramenant un café de chez Luke de temps à autre…

« Mais… se peut-il… qu'il ait peut-être… raison d'être jaloux ?

« QUOI ? non, bien sûr que non… enfin… non, je veux dire, c'est à peine si je vois Luke, et même si je le vois, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais été amis lui et moi avant... tu sais.

« Mais, Luke et toi étiez vraiment sérieux, vous étiez sur le point de vous marier quand…

« ET ALORS, cria-t-elle tout à coup, C'EST PAS LUKE QUE J'AI MARIÉ, C'EST CHRIS, ALORS PEUT-ON CHANGER DE SUJET SVP !!! »

Rory leva les sourcils et lança un regard cru à sa mère. Elle connaissait cette colère. Il s'agissait d'une colère qui ne sortait que lorsque l'accumulation de déni était trop fort pour qu'elle ne puisse le garder à l'intérieur. Rory le savait et sa mère aussi.

« Chérie, je suis juste… fatiguée de cette histoire.

« C'est ok. Tu sais quoi ? Si on louait un film et se faisait une soirée cinéma ? Peut-être même fêter mon entrée sur le marché du travail avec un bon burger de chez Luke ? J'en profiterais pour voir Lane.

« Génial », dit-elle en étirant un sourire triste. Ayant toujours cette histoire en tête, les filles sortirent la maison. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de s'en sortir, mais une d'entre elles se refusait d'y croire.

* * *

Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, Commentez, SVP!!!! Appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu. 


	2. Nouvelles et malaises

« April, le dîner est servi ».

Salade de brocolis, chou-fleur, poulet sous une bonne sauce au fromage. Quant à lui, la sauce était de trop, mais si c'était le seul moyen que les légumes soient gobés, il était prêt à se sacrifier.

Voyant qu'April ne répondait pas, il se rendit vers sa chambre et la trouva plongé dans un bouquin. Il sourit en coin, plus elle vieillissait plus elle ressemblait à Rory et dans sa tête, c'était une bonne chose.

« Bon livre ?

« Affreux.

« Pourquoi tu le lis alors ?

« Parce qu'il est en Français, qu'il est d'un niveau particulièrement difficile et que si je veux pouvoir rester ici en trouvant une bourse pour entrer dans une école secondaire privée, je dois impressionner les directeurs.

« Tu sais… tu n'es pas obligé de décrocher une bourse, je paierais pour l'école privée.

« Tu dépenses déjà assez pour moi », dit-elle, faisant allusion aux frais d'avocats que ses parents payaient pour se disputer la garde.

Luke était mal-à-l'aise. Il n'était pas facile pour lui de trouver un juste équilibre entre son désir de la garder près de lui et le respect son « code d'éthique de parents » qui lui dictait de ne pas parler à April en mal contre sa mère. Il savait aussi que la situation n'était pas plus facile pour April elle-même qui était tiraillée entre les deux.

« April, tu peux être sûre que peu importe si cette école est ici ou à l'autre bout du pays, je vais payer pour elle. À quelle école pensais-tu ?

« Chilton prep.

« Chic !

« Sais.

« Tu sais, Rory avait été à Chilton prep ».

April sourit en coin. Elle ne connaissait pas encore beaucoup son père, mais elle savait une chose, il était toujours amoureux de Lorelai … et les visites régulières de Rory lui manquaient.

« Je sais, c'est en pensant à elle que j'ai eu l'idée.

« Bonne chose que tu commences à te préparer tout de suite. Rory est très intelligente et a eu un peu de difficulté à s'y adapter. Que lis-tu au juste ?

« Notre-Dame de Paris ».

Le son du mot Paris donna à Luke l'envie de vomir. Sachant ce qui s'y était passé et les résultats que cette stupide ville aurait sur son futur lui donnait carrément la nausée.

« Wow euhm, dit-il cachant son dégoût, Notre-Dame de Paris ? Massif… cathédrale… Français… bossu. T'en es où ?

« De ce que je peux comprendre… de la description, des tonnes et des tonnes de description.

« Super, répondit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire, viens dîner. Ça va être froid. »

Le repas allait bon train et la conversation filait superficiellement. Il était difficile autant pour Luke que pour April de discuter sérieusement. Le procès entre lui et la mère d'April pour sa garde et l'injonction forçant April à rester au Connecticut le temps du procès avait jeté une atmosphère de malaise dans la famille, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Alors pendant les moments où ils étaient ensemble, Luke faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour apprendre à la connaître davantage, au cas où il perdrait son procès.

April, quant à elle, apprenait à connaître son père et elle savait maintenant une chose : il était toujours profondément amoureux de Lorelai. Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait eu, sans le vouloir, un grand rôle dans sa rupture et elle s'en sentait terriblement coupable. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle voulait faire avant d'éventuellement partir pour le Nouveau-Mexique, c'était de réparer ce qu'elle avait causé entre les deux.

--------------------------------------------------

Se dirigeant vers le seul endroit digne d'une véritable fête Star Hollowienne, Lorelai et Rory avait vite oublié le léger inconfort qu'avait provoqué la querelle à propos de Chris pour laisser place à l'affection et la joie d'un nouvel emploi. Bras dessus-dessous, elles entrèrent chez Luke avec deux des plus larges sourires qu'il n'avait été donné de voir à ceux qui étaient déjà présent sur place. Si larges que Patty, qui mangeait une énorme salade, était certaine que la réconciliation « Luke-Lorelai » qu'elle souhaitait tant était maintenant chose faite.

« My ! My ! Je connais deux filles qui semblent heureuses ce matin, dit-elle avec un sourire révélateur en coin.

« Ma chère Patty, nous sommes ici pour célébrer, avait dit Lorelai en serrant l'épaule de sa fille contre elle.

« Célébrer ? Chez Luke ? Ce doit être quelque chose de particulièrement important !

« En effet, dit-elle avant de s'asseoir au comptoir attendant pas très patiemment Lane.

« Puis-je savoir, si ce n'est trop indiscret, ce que vous célébrez ?

« Patty, laisse-nous l'annoncer à Lane, svp, nous te le dirons immédiatement après.

« Lane ? Qu'est-ce que Lane a à voir là-dedans ?

« Là-dedans quoi ?

« Quoi ?

« Tu as dit et je cite 'Qu'est-ce que Lane a à voir là-dedans', que voulais-tu dire par là-dedans ?

« Je ne voulais rien dire… je croyais simplement que… bon appétit, mes poupées.

« Est-ce moi où Patty était spécialement bizarre aujourd'hui ? Demanda Rory une fois que Patty était hors de portée

« Quoi ? Non, elle est comme ça depuis des mois.

« Vraiment, wow, ça fait longtemps que je suis venue ici. La ville me manque ».

Au moment même où elle disait ses paroles, Lane, très enceinte sortit de l'arrière du resto là où se trouvaient les toilettes. « Rory !!! » Cria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Wow, quel accueil ! »

« Un peu trop ? »

« En effet ! »

« Désolée, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau ces temps-ci. J'ai la vessie complètement écrasée et mes pieds me font souffrir le martyr. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est important, que fais-tu ici ?

« J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer… »

-------------------------------------------------------

Un agréable silence s'était installé pendant le repas alors que Luke tentait d'avaler les légumes au fromage cheddar fondu qu'il avait mis dans son assiette se demandant comment on avait pu inventer une horreur telle que le Cheez Whiz. Soudainement, un cri strident, digne d'un film d'horreur se fit entendre du resto. Luke ne prit pas une seconde pour descendre à la course pour voir ce qui avait poussé à un tel cri d'horreur.

Après avoir dévalé les escaliers, il se rendit dans la salle à manger et vit une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait point. Rory, Lorelai et Lane sautillaient enlacées d'une manière assez dangereuse pour une femme enceinte de jumeaux !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les visites de Lorelai avaient dernièrement été un peu plus fréquentes, mais il était quand même bon de la voir sourire pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus jovial que menaçant.

« Rory, tu l'annonces ? Demanda Lorelai.

« Non, toi.

« Ce serait mieux, toi.

« Non, toi.

« Allez-vous me le dire ? Demandait-il s'impatientant.

« Rory, ici, que tu connais, a reçu une offre pour écrire… un article pour le… New-York Times !

« POUR VRAI » ?! Dit-il souriant à pleines dents.

Les trois filles firent oui de la tête.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est génial, Rory », dit-il courant presque derrière le comptoir pour la prendre dans ses bras, surprenant tout le monde au passant par ce geste hors du commun.

« Merci, répondit timidement Rory.

« Quand est-ce qu'il va paraître ? Tu sais pour être certain d'acheter le Times la bonne journée !

« Je ne sais pas encore, probablement samedi prochain ou le suivant.

« C'est super ! De toute façon, je peux compter sur ta mère pour me le rappeler, dit-il échangeant un regard un brin trop long avec Lorelai.

Au moment où il voulait en ajouter, April fit son apparition du rideau menant à l'appartement.

« Papa, qu'est-ce qui se p… Ah ! Bonjour Lorelai, ça va ?

« Oui, très très bien, et toi ?

« Génial.

« Rory va écrire un article pour le Times », sortit soudainement de la bouche de Luke qui cachait faiblement sa fierté.

« VRAIMENT ? WOW C'est super !!!

« Merci »

Sortie un peu de la conversation et laissant Rory et April discuter, Lorelai entendit la sonnerie son téléphone mobile résonner dans la pièce et lança un regard excuseur à Luke avant de sortir.

Luke regardait Rory et April discuter en allant verser à la plus vieille une tasse de café. Il savait d'après les conversations qu'il avait eu avec sa fille qu'elle admirait beaucoup la fille de Lorelai et il était très fier de savoir que Rory pouvait exercer une influence aussi positive sur elle. Elle souhaitait aller à Chilton et éventuellement à Harvard ou au MIT. Elle voulait atteindre ses buts autant que Rory voulait, à son âge, atteindre les siens.

De son côté, à l'extérieur du restaurant, Lorelai répondit au téléphone :

« Allô !

« Lor ?

« Chris ?

« Où es-tu, je t'ai cherché partout ?

« Euh… je suis avec Rory.

« Elle est en ville ?

« Oui, elle avait une nouvelle à nous annoncer. Mais que fais-tu en ville.

« J'aurais aimé t'en parler seuls, où es-tu ? »

Lorelai prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Je suis chez… Luke.

« Chez Luke ? Dit-il sur un ton plus triste que colérique.

« Ouais, écoute, nous allons retourner à la maison, d'accord ?

« Non, non, je vais venir te rejoindre là-bas, j'imagine que Rory voulait voir Lane.

« Ouais, mais tu es sûr ?

« Bien sûr que oui ! J'arrive ».

Lorelai éteignit tranquillement son téléphone et ravala la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Elle ne souhaitait pas se quereller de nouveau avec Chris. Elle voulait encore moins être témoin d'une bataille entre lui et Luke. Elle en avait assez de se sentir tirailler entre les deux, elle voulait que ses sentiments de culpabilité cesse.

Lentement, elle se dirigea à l'intérieur du resto et sa mine basse fut très rapidement remarquée par Luke. Son regard triste se lia à celui de Lorelai et il sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Alors maman, qui était au téléphone ?

« C'était ton père, il est en ville, il vient nous rejoindre.

« Ici ?

« Apparemment ».

Un silence profond et révélateur s'était emparé de l'entièreté du resto. Une atmosphère de malaise régnait entre chacun des clients et amis qui quelques secondes auparavant étaient pourtant festifs et amusés.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Chris entra dans le restaurant. Il échangea un salut discret et poli avec Luke et se dirigea vers « ses filles ».

« Lorelai, je peux te parler un instant à l'extérieur ?

« Bien sûr. Je reviens chérie, dit-elle à Rory avant de suivre son mari à l'extérieur. Alors ?

« Alors ? Quoi ?

« Quel reproche vas-tu me faire maintenant ?

« Lor.

« Non, mais Rory voulait venir voir Lane et elle avait une nouvelle à annoncer, mais tu étais à Boston et on est venu ici, mais on n'a pas pensé et …

« Lor, lui coupa-t-il la parole.

« Quoi ?

« Je ne veux pas me battre encore, c'est… c'est ok !

« Réellement ?

« Ouais, je veux dire, cette semaine tu m'as tellement manqué et je t'aime tellement et j'ai tellement peur de te perdre. Parfois, tu es tellement distante, j'ai peur que tu partes pour le rejoindre et je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne survivrais pas si je te perdais. Je sais qu'il est ton ami et qu'il t'a beaucoup aidé avec Rory quand je n'étais pas là et c'est normal que tu l'aides maintenant. Alors, s'il faut que j'accepte que tu voies le gars du res… je veux dire Luke, je suis d'accord. Tu peux… tu peux venir quand tu veux.

« Tu es sincère ?

« Totalement sincère. Croix de bois, croix de fer…

« Merci, dit-elle rapidement en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu m'as manqué aussi », lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

------------------------------------

De l'intérieur du resto, Luke vit l'interaction entre les époux et peu de choses lui avaient fait aussi mal dans sa vie. Il fixait la fenêtre incapable d'y retirer son regard. C'était comme si une force surhumaine l'empêchait de se retourner et d'arrêter cette torture. Et cette torture n'avait pas passé inaperçue aux yeux d'April.

------------------------------------

« Rory, je retourne à la maison, dit Lorelai en rentrant dans le resto.

« Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique.

« Vraiment. Tu viens ou tu préfères rester ici ?

« Je vais y aller. On se donne un coup de fil Lane ?

« Bien sûr !

« Bye April, bye Luke !

« Bye », dit Luke en faisant un signe de la main.

Avant même qu'il ait pu crier ciseaux, les filles étaient hors de portée de vue et l'entièreté du restaurant avait les yeux fixés sur Luke.


	3. Vivre

Rien ne m'appartient, ni le roman de Victor Hugo, ni les paroles de Luc Plamondon, ni Gilmore girls, même ma voiture ne m'appartient pas totalement, j'ai plus de dettes que je n'ai d'avoir, mon ordi ne vaut plus rien, ma voiture ne vaut plus rien… j'ai dit que je n'avais rien ?

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Vivre**

La fin de semaine passa rapidement et la réconciliation entre Lorelai et Chris fut de courte durée. Le sujet de Luke n'était plus revenu sur la table, mais que ce soit à propos du comportement de Gigi ou du fait que Lorelai n'ait jamais voulu aller visiter d'autres maisons, chaque prétexte était bon pour une querelle. Lorelai ne voulait pas changer ses habitudes de vie et Chris se posait des réelles questions sur l'engagement de Lorelai dans leur mariage. Ainsi, le dimanche après leur réconciliation, Chris repartit avec Gigi à Boston pour la semaine, furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à ramener son mariage dans le droit chemin.

Lorelai, quant à elle avait été frustrée du comportement de Chris, mais bizarrement, la frustration disparut après un moment assez court. Elle était très occupé avec l'auberge et passait beaucoup plus de temps chez Luke, maintenant qu'elle avait l'accord de Chris pour y aller.

Luke lui avait beaucoup manqué, autant comme ami que plus-qu'ami. Il avait une manière d'aimer qu'aucun autre homme n'avait. Cependant, elle aimait Chris, il avait été là pour elle pendant un moment important et il était maintenant son mari. Il n'était dorénavant plus question d'amour entre elle et Luke.

Lorelai passa donc sa semaine à narguer Michel à l'auberge – elle avait découvert qu'il aimait pratiquement autant Notre-Dame de Paris qu'il aimait Céline Dion – et à se préparer pour son court séjour à New-York. Cependant les plans changèrent, Rory ne devait non seulement écrire une critique, mais aussi un essai qui paraîtrait le samedi de la semaine suivante, ce qui rajouta au stress de Rory. Le vendredi arriva très rapidement et ensemble, elles partirent pour la ville.

Malgré l'euphorie qui régnait dans la voiture de Rory, Lorelai trouvait la route vers New-York ennuyante. C'était maintenant la mi-janvier et il n'y avait eu aucun brin de neige sur le Connecticut. Il était, bien sûr, tombé quelques averses de neige fondante, mais rien n'était resté plus longtemps qu'une journée sur la Nouvelle-Angleterre en entier. Le beau Noël blanc qu'elle avait tant espéré pour cette année s'était transformé en Noël gris, triste où les arbres sans feuilles, l'herbe desséchée par le froid, la poussière et les jours de plus en plus courts avaient attristée toute sa saison des Fêtes. Pour Lorelai, la tristesse de ce Noël sombre était ce dont elle avait le moins besoin.

Le pire dans cette histoire était qu'elle s'en ressentait coupable ! À chaque année, elle considérait que la neige était son cadeau, sa récompense, une preuve que malgré toutes les épreuves, sa vie n'était pas aussi nulle qu'elle semblait parfois le croire, qu'elle avait fait quelques bons coups dans l'année et que ses gaffes n'étaient pas d'une importance épouvantable. Mais cette année, il n'y avait pas de neige…

Ainsi, elle réfléchissait tristement sur une route grise abordant un paysage sans vie et triste, qui se rendait à New-York.

* * *

La semaine qui avait suivi la visite de Rory, Luke servit, à son grand bonheur, plusieurs tasses de café à Lorelai qui lui avait finalement annoncé que le programme avait changé ce qui amplifia le sentiment de fierté pratiquement paternel qu'il ressentait envers Rory. 

Plus tard dans la semaine, April avait reçu un coup de fil de sa mère qui lui disait qu'elle se rendait au Connecticut pour le week-end dans le but de la voir. April avait reçu la nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Malgré le fait qu'elle adorait vivre avec son père, sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Les soirées passées à bavarder de « sujets féminins » - comme dirait Luke – de l'école ou simplement à regarder la télé ensemble étaient maintenant très rares étant donné qu'Anna vivait présentement au Nouveau-Mexique.

Il avait donc été entendu que le vendredi à 17 heures piles, Anna se stationnerait devant le resto et qu'April pourrait rejoindre sa mère sans que cette dernière et Luke n'aient à se croiser.

Le vendredi arrivé, Luke aidait April à faire ses bagages quand un objet laissé sur la table de chevet attira son attention.

« Tu n'amènes pas Notre-Dame de Paris avec toi ?

- Je l'ai fini.

- Déjà ?

- Ouais, mais, tu sais, une fois que tu es habituée au style, ça se lit tout seul.

- Vraiment ? C'est bien. Quelle est l'histoire, finalement ? »

April trouvait curieux le soudain intérêt de son père envers un roman francophone datant du dix-neuvième siècle dont il n'avait entendu parler que très vaguement. D'un seul coup, comme un éclair de génie, elle comprit. Lorelai était présentement en route vers New-York afin d'entendre Quasimodo chanter la pomme à Esméralda. Elle sourit en coin. Si elle avait une seule chance de réparer les pots casser entre Lorelai et son père, c'était celle-là.

« Eh bien, tu vois, il y a ce gars Quasimodo, il a toujours vécu seul. Il sonne les cloches de la cathédrale et c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il fait de sa vie. Un jour comme les autres, il regarde dehors et a le coup de foudre. Il y a ce genre de festival. 'La fête des fous' et il voit cette jeune femme qui danse, une véritable beauté. Je ne sais si tu vois le genre : cheveux longs, foncés, superbes grands yeux, corps d'une vedette de magazine, etc. Le hic est qu'il n'est pas seul à la voir. Il y a aussi un grand chevalier français, un peu arrogant, duquel elle tombe amoureuse. L'histoire serait correcte si ça arrêtait là, mais il y a un prêtre, aussi amoureux d'elle qui se mélange à l'histoire et c'est à ce moment que la merde arrive…

- Ton langage !

- Désolée !

- Oh seigneur ! As-tu vu l'heure ? Dit-il en se jetant à la fenêtre, MERDE !!!!

- Ton langage !

- Pas le temps de rire ! Ta mère t'attend dehors. J'avais justement besoin de quelque chose comme ça, dépêche-toi ! »

Rapidement ils descendirent dans le resto et April donna à Luke une embrassade qui le surprit.

« Passe un bon week-end papa.

- Toi aussi, chérie, dit-il en retournant l'embrassade avant que April se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Au fait, comment est-ce que ça finit ton histoire ?

- Quasimodo meurt avec Esméralda dans ses bras ». Dit-elle avant de sortir du resto le sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle avait peut-être oublié de mentionner que Esméralda était morte depuis quelques temps quand Quasimodo l'a rejointe dans le caveau, mais une petite omission n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

**

* * *

Arrivées à New-York, les filles Gilmore firent un saut à l'hôtel pour se faire une beauté avant de se rendre au théâtre. Le cercle médiatique qu'il y avait là était impressionnant. Le journal avait demandé à Rory d'arriver très tôt, car avec toutes les vedettes qui descendraient le tapis rouge, il lui serait impossible de passer autrement. **

Ainsi, deux heures avant l'heure prévue de la première, les filles Gilmore arrivèrent au théâtre. Aussitôt arrivée, Rory signifia à sa mère qu'elle partait à la recherche de quelqu'un à interviewer et laissa Lorelai seule dans le hall.

Immédiatement intriguée par l'immense boutique souvenir qui avait été construite pour l'arrivée de la pièce en ville, Lorelai se laissa impressionnée par la beauté d'une pièce qui lui paraissait spécialement destinée. Elle avait de hauts murs éclairés par plusieurs ampoules des faibles intensités, ce qui était à la fois relaxant et invitant. En y pénétrant, la quantité de différents items à vendre fit sourire Lorelai.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les vêtements qui étaient à vendre. En général, il ne s'agissait que de T-Shirt ou de pull sur lesquels on voyait des écrits, des paroles ou des images de la pièce, mais un morceau de vêtement attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'un t-shirt long, assez ordinaire, mais sur lequel il y avait d'imprimé une photo d'un homme mi-penché et d'une femme qui chantaient ensemble. Sous la photo, il était écrit : « _Quasimodo et Esméralda, réunis pour toujours_ ». Sans y réfléchir, elle trouva sa taille, paya son prix, qui était beaucoup plus élevé que la valeur du gilet, et l'enfila. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Rory en voyant sa mère portant ce vêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Le T-Shirt ?

- Oh ça ! Il est beau, non ?

- Si tu le dis.

- Voyons, il n'est pas si mal.

- Peut-être, mais était-ce nécessaire de le porter par-dessus ta chemise,… en public ?

- Il est si laid ? Demanda soudainement Lorelai d'un ton très triste qui ne fut pas inaperçu par Rory.

- Bien non, je t'agace, c'est tout », dit la fille en souriant en coin et en prenant sa mère par le coude pour l'amener à son siège.

Toutefois, Rory était songeuse. Elle n'en avait glissé mot à Lorelai qui s'en n'était probablement pas aperçu, mais les personnages sur son T-Shirt ressemblaient terriblement à sa mère et à Luke.

* * *

L'heure de la fermeture du resto venue, Luke replongea dans sa vieille routine qu'il avait laissé tomber ces dernières semaines avec April qui vivait chez lui. 

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il remonta dans son appartement, mit le dépôt dans le coffre-fort et s'assit devant son téléviseur pour se changer les idées ; il ne voulait pas rêver qu'il servait du café pendant toute la nuit.

Toutefois, avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'atteindre la télécommande, un objet attira son attention. Sur la table à café avait été posé, probablement à son intension le roman d'April. Luke sourit à voir combien sa fille tentait à « s'ingérer » dans sa vie sentimentale. C'était certainement une preuve d'affection de la voir s'acharner à ce point afin qu'il soit heureux.

Soudainement, pris par un élan de curiosité, il empoigna le roman et le tourna vers ses dernières pages. Il tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait dans ses piteuses connaissances du Français de lire le passage dont April avait parlé, mais il ne reconnu que les mots « mariage » et « Quasimodo » qui était en fait le titre du dernier chapitre qui ne révélait probablement pas que Quasimodo se marierait à celle qu'il aimait – April lui aurait dit dans ces mots- mais, ils n'indiquaient sûrement pas non plus que Quasimodo avait fini seuls, vieux et ridé au sommet des tours de Notre-Dame. Il sourit. Puis, rapidement, ce sourire s'effaça.

« Comme si elle allait le quitter pour toi, si elle voulait toujours de toi, elle ne se serait pas mariée. De toute façon, qui es-tu pour souhaiter la fin de son mariage ? »

Sur ces paroles, il alluma le téléviseur qui parlait ironiquement de la première de Notre-Dame de Paris à New-York.

* * *

Le spectacle allait bon train et Lorelai passait un très bon moment. En fait, elle était assise sur le bout de son siège. Les décors étaient superbes, les cascadeurs impressionnants et les chansons, malgré qu'elles soient évidemment issues d'une traduction, lui semblaient très accrocheuses. 

Jusqu'à présent toutefois, elle était un peu déçue. Les personnages qu'elles préféraient n'avaient même pas passé près de vouloir peut-être s'embrasser. Il était certain que Quasimodo adorait Esméralda, il chantait d'ailleurs en ce moment même l'injustice d'être SI laid, mais Esméralda n'avait d'yeux que pour Phoebus, un soldat prétentieux et séducteur. À la fin de la première partie quand ce couple s'était réuni, Lorelai avait eu envie de monter sur la scène et crier à Esméralda de se réveiller !!!

Un moment, plus tard, quand Quasimodo eut terminé sa chanson, Esméralda se leva de l'endroit où elle s'était endormie pour chanter son goût de vivre. Et c'est au moment précis où elle disait ces paroles :

_Free, free to find my way.  
Free to have my say.  
Free to see the day.  
Be, like I used to be.  
Like a wild bird free.  
With all the love in me. _

Live for the one I love.  
Love, as no one has loved.  
Give, asking nothing in return

que la révélation la frappa. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie! Elle n'aimait pas qui elle était devenue. Elle voulait redevenir la Lorelai d'avant ! Celle qui n'avait qu'un désir, celui de vivre. Vivre pour sa fille, pour elle, mais pas pour tenter d'accommoder un mari pour qui elle n'était plus certaine de ressentir de l'amour… si elle en avait déjà ressenti ! Elle voulait vivre pour celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle chassa immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête. Douter de l'amour pour Chris était une chose, mais en ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre était certainement inacceptable.

Elle continua donc à regarder le spectacle, avec un curieux sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait.

* * *

Sur la chaîne de nouvelles qui repassait sans cesse le même bulletin, Luke sirotait tranquillement une bière quand une envie envahit son corps. Sans réfléchir, il se leva, se dirigea vers l'ordinateur d'April, se connecta à Internet et acheta le premier exemplaire de la version anglaise de Notre-Dame de Paris qu'il trouva en ligne.

* * *

Au même moment, dans les rues de Star Hollow traversait la ville une voiture à l'intérieur de laquelle se retrouvaient un père et sa fille retournant à l'endroit qu'ils appelaient « la maison ».

* * *

Lorelai était troublée, non seulement avait-elle eu la révélation qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre de la manière dont elle vivait présentement, qu'elle n'était heureuse dans son mariage mais, en plus, elle était morte… enfin pas elle, mais Esméralda. Elle s'était fait trahir par Phoebus et Frollo et on l'avait pendu sous les yeux horrifiés de Quasimodo. 

Bientôt, le bossu sauta sur le bûcher.

_Give her to me.  
Hand her to me.  
Leave her alone.  
She is my own.  
My Esmeralda.  
Don't go away.  
Please won't you stay?_

Une telle colère et une telle tristesse teintaient le ton de sa voix que personne qu'aucun œil dans la salle ne pouvait restait sec, spécialement pas ceux de Lorelai qui ne voyait plus Quasimodo sur scène.

_When the years have all come and gone.  
They'll find beneath the ground.  
Our two bodies joined as one.  
Showing how we were bound._

_How much Quasimodo once loved.  
Esmeralda the gypsy girl.  
How he was marked by god above.  
_

_Just to help him to bear his cross.  
Just to help him to bear his cross.  
_

_Eat my body and drink my blood.  
Vultures of Montfaucon.  
So that death more than this life could.  
Join our two names as one.  
Let my poor soul just fly away.  
From the miseries of this earth.  
Let my love find the light of day.  
In the light of the universe.  
In the light of the universe. _

Dance my Esmeralda, sing my Esmeralda.  
Dance just one more time for me.  
You know I'll die for love of you.  
Dance my Esmeralda, sing my Esmeralda.  
Please let my poor soul fly free.  
It is not death to die for you.

Alors que Quasimodo chantait sa tristesse et sa tendresse avec tant d'émotion, qu'il écrivait en son son acte de suicide, promettant de se laisser mourir auprès du corps d'Esméralda, Lorelai ne le voyait plus. Elle ne voyait plus un bossu, ni un chanteur… elle voyait le seul homme au monde qui sacrifierait tout pour elle.

_Dance my Esmeralda, sing my Esmeralda.  
Please come sleep here in my arms.  
You know I'd die for love of you.  
Dance my Esmeralda, sing my Esmeralda.  
Beyond, and beyond beyond.  
It is not death to die for you. _

Dance my Esmeralda, sing my Esmeralda.  
Please let my poor soul fly free.  
It is not death to die for you.

Lorelai voyait Luke.

* * *

En sortant de la salle, Lorelai était troublée à un point tel qu'elle ne trouva rien de plus cohérant à dire à sa fille qui avait fait un commentaire sur le spectacle qu'un balbutiement incompréhensible. La seule chose qui ne lui avait pas échappée était qu'au moment où elle avait mis le pied dehors, de fins grains de neige commencèrent à tomber sur New-York. _

* * *

__À suivre_

Le joli bouton bleu est pour envoyer une review (commentaire). Ce qui est génial avec les commentaires, c'est que ça nous pousse à continuer.


	4. La neige et ses bonnes choses

NA : First of all, j'avais écrit ce chapitre il y a un bon moment, mais je me suis fait piquer ma clé USB avec tous mes travaux, mes factures, mes renseignements personnel et ma fanfic! Donc, au début de ma fanfic, je disais que sans le vouloir, il y avait des ressemblances avec l'épisode de la semaine dernière et c'est bizarre!

NA2 : Je suis nulle pour rompre, vous allez comprendre

NA 3 : Un gros merci pour les commentaires, ça aide

NA 4 : Je tente, quand j'écris, de ne pas mettre de spoilers. Mais il arrive que certains spoilers se glissent après que j'aie écrit. C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE!!! Il arrive que deux personnes aient les mêmes idées, non? Donc si jamais à un moment ou à un autre, il se glisse un spoiler, c'est VRAIMENT quelque chose de mineur et c'est plus dans la manière que les choses arrivent que dans ce qui arrive.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La neige et ses bonnes choses**

Lorelai devait monter, elle courrait et courrait et courrait! Elle montait les escaliers en caméléon, sautant par-dessus plusieurs marches à la fois. Elle arriva au sommet de la tour et les vit, ils se battaient. Le petit homme tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se tenir droit devant le monstre qui se tenait devant lui.

« LUKE, CHRIS, arrêtez !!!»

Les deux hommes n'entendirent mot de ce qu'elle disait et continuaient de se battre, se prenant par les épaules et se lançant d'un bout à l'autre du sommet de la tour. Lorelai décida de s'en mêler. Elle se lança sur eux et alors que Chris, dans son costume de chevalier, sautait sur le bossu pour tenter à nouveau de le tuer. Aveuglé par son désir de meurtre, il poussait tout ce qui était sur son chemin, Lorelai comprise. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse du haut de la tour de Notre-Dame.

« ESMÉRALDA », cria Luke juste avant le moment où elle atteignit le sol.

Lorelai se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle détestait faire des cauchemars, surtout ceux où elle tombait dans le vide. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle regardait le plafond de la chambre d'hôtel où elle était couchée. Elle avait trop de choses en tête. Le spectacle, sa révélation, son mariage, Rory, Chris, Luke, Gigi, April. Elle se leva, elle ne pouvait rester dans cette position.

Tranquillement, en tentant de ne pas réveiller Rory, elle s'emmitoufla dans une robe de chambre et s'assit sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Elle regarda les rues de New-York doucement se couvrir d'un léger manteau blanc.

« _Les plus belles choses qui me sont arrivées, se sont passées pendant qu'il neigeait_ »

Alors que cette parole qu'elle avait dite à Luke il y a ci longtemps lui revenait à l'esprit, elle tentait de chasser de son esprit les flash-back de sa relation avec Luke. Il était clair que de ces bonnes choses qui arrivaient quand il neigeait, ce soir n'en était pas une. À chaque moment, à chaque minute, une nouvelle pensée lui venait en tête et elle avait peine à endurer le fait de tromper son mari ainsi à chaque seconde alors qu'une vague d'angoisse l'envahissait. Il était définitivement l'heure d'aller prendre sa marche dans la neige.

Elle avança vers la porte, mais alors qu'elle voulut décrocher son manteau du cintre, ce dernier tomba sur un calorifère dans un vacarme énorme réveillant du même coup Rory.

« Maman?

- Rendors-toi Rory.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Murmura-t-elle à moitié endormie

- Rien, chérie, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

- Mm ok… quoi? Dit-elle en se réveillant complètement. Mais où tu vas?

- Je vais juste prendre une marche, je reviens d'ici une demi-heure.

- Non… tu… tu… tu ne peux pas… il est… il est quatre heures du matin, tu es à New-York, c'est dangereux.

- Voyons, chérie, c'est sécure dehors, le quartier n'est pas dangereux.

- Mais maman… tu… tu… Tu ne peux y aller seule… laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner.

- Ok, dépêche-toi », dit la mère en lançant un sourire qui manquait d'enthousiasme.

* * *

Sorties et marchant silencieusement alors que la neige tombait sur leurs têtes, un malaise s'était installé entre les filles Gilmore. Lorelai voulait éviter de blesser sa fille avec ce qu'elle vivait présentement; Rory avait attendu si longtemps que ses parents reviennent ensemble qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses espoirs avec ses angoisses. Rory, quant à elle, savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa mère, elle la connaissait plus que tout le monde, mais elle hésitait, elle ne voulait pas risquer de la blesser.

« C'est beau, non? Tenta-t-elle. La neige…

-…

- Maman.?

- Mm? Répondit Lorelai, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Maman, tu m'écoutes?

- Mm!

- Maman! As-tu vu? Une soucoupe volante!

- Quoi?

- Maman, as-tu une idée de combien tu es partie ce soir?

- Partie?

- Comme ça, là!

- Hein

- Quoi?

- Je suis perdue.

- J'ai simplement dit que la neige était belle.

- Ouais, dit Lorelai en regardant dans les airs l'air triste.

- OK! J'en ai assez, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Comment 'qu'est-ce qui se passe?'

- Maman! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle!

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

- Tu es lunatique, tu ne me réponds pas, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes sorties du show. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et ne dis pas le contraire, sinon je te laisse ici et je retourne à l'hôtel.

- Ce n'est rien, chérie, juste un petit truc avec l'auberge, rien de grave.

- Maman! Malgré tout mon amour pour toi, tu as toujours été une très mauvaise menteuse.

- Chérie, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça!

- C'est papa, c'est ça, vous vous êtes encore querellé?

- Non, je ne me suis pas querellé avec ton père… en tout cas, pas depuis la fois où je t'en ai parlé.

- Alors c'est quoi, maman? Tu m'inquiètes, je ne t'ai pas vu comme ça depuis que tu avais rompu avec Luke la première fois ».

Le prénom de Luke lui fit prendre une inspiration. Sans le vouloir, elle avait dû encore une fois écarter les mauvaises pensées, celles qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir, plus maintenant et sans le vouloir, elle s'était révélée.

« C'est ça… c'est lui… c'est Luke… oh! Maman… »

Sur ces paroles, Lorelai tomba en pleurs. Rory la guida vers le banc de parc qui avait près d'elles et prit sa mère dans ses bras pendant qu'elle sanglotait sur son épaule.

« Quand est-ce que je serai heureuse, Rory? Je ne suis pas avec Luke, je ne suis pas heureuse; je suis avec ton père et je ne fais que penser à Luke… je ne sais plus Rory… je ne sais plus.

- Oh maman, tu aimes toujours Luke, non?

- Oh Rory, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je n'aurais jamais dû aller le voir après avoir rompu avec Luke, j'aurais dû… je ne sais pas… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Et là, ton père, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

- J'ai une question pour toi et je veux que tu me répondes franchement, aimes-tu papa?

- Est-ce que je l'aime? Oui? Non? … Oh! Je ne sais pas… probablement pas comme une femme devait aimer son mari et certainement pas autant que j'ai aimé Luke à une époque… Oh! Mais écoute, moi! Je suis pathétique!

- Maman, tu es honnête.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

- Tout ce que je veux, maman, c'est ton bonheur, rien de plus. Si tu aimes toujours Luke, eh bien, ce ne serait pas juste de rester avec papa. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait, il ne mérite pas ça! Et pour Luke, si tu l'aimes toujours, tu dois lui dire.

- Mais après tout ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai heurté là où il était le plus sensible. J'ai tout fait pour perdre sa confiance. Il serait fou de toujours vouloir de moi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. Mais si Luke et toi êtes faits pour être ensemble, ça va finir par s'arranger.

- Tu crois?

- J'en suis sûre! »

Pendant qu'un confortable silence s'installait entre les filles Gilmore, Lorelai se ressentait rassurée, elle savait que malgré tout, les choses allaient peut-être s'arranger.

« Rory?

- Mm?

- Tu sais ce que j'aime de la grande ville dans la neige?

- Que peu importe à quelle heure nous sommes, on a l'impression d'être en plein jour?

- Tu es bien ma fille ».

* * *

Le chemin pour retourner à Star Hollow avait été assez silencieux. Rory se concentrait sur la route en tentant de ne pas s'endormir, sa promenade nocturne l'avait assommée, et Lorelai regardait l'extérieur défiler la Nouvelle-Angleterre sous la neige en essayant de se former un discours à dire à Chris quand elle le verrait.

Elle avait décidé de le quitter ou, du moins, lui révéler ses vrais sentiments à propos de Luke. Elle voulait qu'il sache exactement où elle s'en tenait, en tout cas, pour ce qu'elle en savait. Il fera ce qu'il voudra une fois ça fait.

Le voyage parut plus court qu'il ne le fut en réalité. Lorelai n'avait pas vu la route passé que la voiture passait devant le café de chez Luke… et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder si elle ne pouvait le voir à l'intérieur. Et bientôt, Rory gara la Jeep derrière la Volvo de Chris. Aucune d'elle ne dit un mot, ni ne bougea pour sortir de la voiture.

« Et bien… nous voilà!

- Ouais, nous voilà.

- Tu m'appelles quand tu lui auras parlé?

- J'ai changé d'idée.

- Quoi? Tu ne peux pas…

- Non, je veux dire, on s'en va, on va où la route nous mène, on…

- Maman, je dois retourner à Yale, je te rappelle que j'ai un article à écrire et il faut que tu affrontes tes problèmes.

- Je sais.

- Alors, tu vas entrer, tu vas demander à papa de s'asseoir et tu vas tout lui dire.

- Tu crois que je vais en être capable?

- J'en suis certaine.

- Merci, Rory, je n'aurais pas passé le week-end sans toi.

- Il n'y aurait pas eu de week-end sans moi!

- Mais j'ai de la difficulté à croire que tu sois rendue si mature, où as-tu appris tout ça?

- En te regardant, j'imagine.

- Wow, je t'aime chérie,

- Moi aussi, maman, dit la fille en prenant sa mère dans ses bras. Bonne chance.

- Merci, je crois que j'en aurai besoin.

- Bye

- Appelle-moi! »

Et Lorelai sortit de la voiture, prit avec elle ses bagages et rentra chez elle.

« Chris?

- Lore?

- Où es-tu?

- Je suis en haut, attend, j'arrive »

Lorelai entendit chuchoter un instant et vit Chris descendre l'escalier pour venir l'embrasser, mais Lorelai détourna son visage pour que le baiser atterrisse sur la joue.

« Que faisais-tu en haut?

- Oh, j'ai couché Gigi! Elle était complètement brûlée. Quand elle a vu la neige, ce matin, elle s'est précipitée dehors pour tenter de faire un bonhomme de neige.

- Oh boy!

- Ouais, six heures plus tard, elle est entrée en pleurant parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas

- La neige était trop légère.

- Ouais, je l'ai couché dans notre lit.

- Oh non! Chris tu sais que je n'aime pas quand elle se couche dans le lit.

- Je sais, désolé, mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter de pleurer.

- C'est ok… Chris, voudrais-tu t'asseoir? Il faut qu'on parle.

- Oh ho!

- Non, je suis sérieuse, assis-toi!

- Pourquoi je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel tu me dis ça?

- Tu l'aimeras encore moins quand tu auras entendu ce que j'ai à te dire. Chris…

* * *

Le dimanche venu, Luke servait du café partout dans le resto. Avec la neige, le resto était bondé, mais il en était content. Le week-end sans April semblait interminable. En plus, Anna avait appelé pour dire qu'elle la gardait une nuit de plus et qu'elle ne prendrait l'avion que le lendemain. Définitivement, ce week-end était à oublier.

Alors qu'il recommençait une nouvelle ronde de café, Luke se dirigea vers Miss Patty et Babette qui discutaient avec vigueur des potins de la ville.

« Pauvre Kirk, tu l'as vraiment vu complètement nu.

- Oui, il courrait et hurlait comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis le feu aux fesses.

- Café?

- Bien sûr, chéri. Où est ta charmante progéniture cet après-midi?

- Elle passe le week-end avec sa mère, elle reviendra demain après l'école.

- Dommage pour la poursuite contre Anna, j'espère réellement que tu vas gagner. Tu ne mériterais pas le perdre après…

- Après quoi?

- Après… tu sais.

- Non, Babette, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Oh Luke… laisse tomber, excellent le café.

- Merci, vous voulez autre chose?

- Non merci. »

Puis, il se dirigea vers une deuxième table, mais ne puit s'empêcher d'entendre la conversation.

« Oh!!!! J'ai oublié de te dire la meilleure, dit la blonde en s'assurant que Luke soit toujours à porter d'entendre.

- Non, mais ça sonne juteux.

- J'étais sortie pour faire rentrer Apricot hier et j'ai vu le petit mari de Lorelai en train de remplir sa voiture de ses affaires.

- NON!!!

- SI!!! Il essayait de rentrer une énorme télévision dans son coffre arrière. Puis, il a pris la petite et il l'a pratiquement lancé dans la voiture. Il n'avait pas l'air joyeux.

- Oh pauvre petite! Alors, tu crois que…

- Si ce n'est pas ça, je me demande bien de quoi il s'agit, mais tout porte à croire que Lorelai est de retour sur le marché ».

C'est à ce moment que Luke renversa du café sur le client de la troisième table. Après s'être absentement excusé, il courut à l'étage pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait en ce moment, mais il était certain que plus rien ne serait pareil dorénavant.

* * *

Le choc de la nouvelle passé, Luke descendit comme si de rien n'était dans le resto pour continuer à travailler et bizarrement, la journée passait encore moins vite qu'avant. Quand vint enfin le temps de fermer, Luke renvoya Lane se reposer chez elle et s'occupa de la fermeture. Et alors qu'il lavait la cuisine, la clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit.

« C'est fermé », cria-t-il.

En n'entendant pas la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, il sortit de la cuisine pour voir qui avait l'audace de ne pas lui obéir ce soir-là.

« Êtes-vous sourd, j'ai dit que c'était… fermé », avait-il terminé en voyant qui était dans le resto.

« Lorelai… », chuchota-t-il alors qu'une vague d'angoisse l'envahissait.

_À suivre…_

* * *

Merci pour les commentaires… continuez (message subliminal : BOUTON BLEU) Plus j'ai des commentaires, plus je vais mettre à jour rapidement . 


	5. S'effondrer au resto

**Note d'auteur **: Désolé si j'ai été longue, léger manque d'inspiration !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : S'effondrer au restaurant**

_Le choc de la nouvelle passé, Luke descendit comme si de rien n'était dans le resto pour continuer à travailler et bizarrement, la journée passait encore moins vite qu'avant. Quand vint enfin le temps de fermer, Luke renvoya Lane se reposer chez elle et s'occupa de la fermeture. Et alors qu'il lavait la cuisine, la clochette au-dessus de la porte retentit. _

_« C'est fermé », cria-t-il._

_En n'entendant pas la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, il sortit de la cuisine pour voir qui avait l'audace de ne pas lui obéir ce soir-là._

_« Êtes-vous sourd, j'ai dit que c'était… fermé », avait-il terminé en voyant qui était dans le resto. _

_« Lorelai… , chuchota-t-il alors qu'une vague d'angoisse l'envahissait. _

- Salut.

- Salut

- Il te reste du café? J'ai eu une grosse journée… et …

- Bien sûr, assis-toi ».

Il se retourna pour lui servir une tasse. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, ses yeux rouges et cernés lui montraient qu'elle avait pleuré, elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis quelques jours.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

- J'imagine que tu as entendu la nouvelle ».

Luke ne dit pas un mot, mais ravala sa salive et fit oui de la tête en évitant son regard.

« Tu sais… euhm… il est parti pour de bon… je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra de ci-tôt.

- C'est habituellement ce qui arrive quand tu divorces. Vous divorcerez, non?

- Ouais, nous… nous allons divorcer… oh mon Dieu, je vais être une divorcée, 'bonjour, je m'appelle Lorelai Gilmore et je suis divorcée' … maintenant, dans les sondages, je pourrai dire que je suis divorcée. Wow, c'est ma mère qui va être contente.

- Elle va comprendre.

- N'oublie pas que c'est d'Emily Gilmore dont on parle ici.

- …Ouais, j'avoue qu'à réfléchir… »

Les deux se mirent à rire, un rire franc et court. Aussitôt, l'hystérie passée, Lorelai soupira, définitivement, ce n'était pas suffisant pour la réconforter.

« Je suis désolé, finit-il par sortir.

- Oh, ne sois pas désolé pour moi! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais averti d'une certaine façon. Et puis, tu ne l'as jamais aimé de toute manière. Tu devais être drôlement content quand t'as entendu ça ».

Luke soupira et prit une inspiration. Il sentait une colère monter en lui.

« Comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais être aussi égoïste ?

- Luke…

- Mais tu as du front tout le tour de la tête !

- Luke…

- Comment peux-tu penser que je puisse te souhaiter du mal comme ça. Après ce que j'ai traversé avec Nicole… après ce qu'on a traversé ensemble.

- Tu aurais tous les droits de me souhaiter du mal, après ce que je t'ai fait ».

Luke leva les yeux. Elle regardait sa tasse de café, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau.

« Si tu savais combien je voudrais revenir un an en arrière, Luke. Avant que je gâche tout, que je me mette à me taire alors que j'aurais du parler, que j'ai enduré au lieu de te secouer. J'aurais dû attendre au lieu de… Je regrette Luke, je regrette tellement ».

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle pleurait sur le comptoir du resto et Luke ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'osait pas la consoler, mais ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Elle avait l'air si triste, si dégoûtée d'elle-même, mais Luke, désemparé, restait immobile derrière son comptoir.

« Tu sais, le pire dans toute cette histoire ? Je t'ai perdu comme ami. Tu as toujours été le meilleur ami qu'une fille pouvait demander d'avoir et je t'ai blessé, je t'ai heurté, je t'ai humilié. J'ai fait ce qui m'avait le plus dégoûté chez Nicole.

- Arrête ça, Lorelai, dit-il d'une voix des plus rauques qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus chez lui.

- Je ne mérite même pas d'être assise ici, dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Lorelai !

- …

- Lorelai !

- Je ne mérite même pas de te regarder.

- Voudrais-tu arrêter de dire des conneries deux secondes et revenir t'asseoir ici? » Cria-t-il.

Lorelai s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna timidement vers Luke et le regarda droit dans les yeux. La sincérité y avait remplacé la colère. Elle prit donc une inspiration avant de se rediriger vers le comptoir.

« Écoute Lorelai, dit-il sur un ton plus calme. Oui, je t'en ai voulu, et je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne me faisait pas un peu plaisir de le voir parti pour toujours… ou en tout cas pour ce qui est de toi et lui. Parce que peu importe ce qui se passe, il restera le père de Rory, il restera toujours dans le portrait. Mais, je suis passé par-dessus, j'ai tourné la page.

- Tu as… tourné la page?

- Ouais, je veux dire je ne t'en veux plus, je ne veux plus prendre un bat de base-ball et briser tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi quand je pense à toi et ça c'est déjà un bon développement. Je peux vivre une vie à peu près normale, maintenant, et April m'aide beaucoup… Et tu sais c'était pratiquement autant de ma faute… Je t'ai négligé... je t'ai délaissé au point où tu croyais que je ne t'aimais plus… je ne m'ouvrais plus à toi, je m'étais complètement fermé, c'était autant de ma faute que de la tienne… »

Puis, il se tut. Un certain malaise s'était installé entre les deux, réfléchissant à la manière dont leur relation avait terminée, à la manière dont les choses auraient pu finir si un des deux avait pu marcher sur sa fierté et dire à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait. Ils avaient honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait et de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Ils souhaitaient tous les deux revenir un an auparavant et changer les choses avant que tout tourne au vinaigre. Lorelai fut la première à briser le silence.

« Est-ce que tu crois… que dans un futur plus ou moins rapproché… tu pourrais ressentir quelques sentiments pour moi ? Je sais que tu n'en ressens pas ce moment, je comprends… et je comprendrais si tu me disais non. Mais, le fait que je sois ici le lendemain de ma demande de divorce prouve bien que je suis toujours amoureuse. Mais toi ?

- Lorelai…

- C'est ok… c'est ok… je comprends. Bon, je vais y aller, j'avais promis de rappeler Rory hier, elle doit attendre mon appel à cette heure-ci. Bye Luke.

- Bye Lorelai, » fut la seule chose pertinente qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Son cerveau tournait à cent milles à l'heure et il ne savait plus quoi penser…

Lorelai, de son côté, se redirigea vers la porte et sortit du restaurant en tentant d'étouffer les sanglots qui envahissaient son corps. Elle hésita à sortir son téléphone cellulaire, mais décida que ce serait probablement une meilleure idée d'être retournée chez elle avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. Elle prit une grande respiration et entreprit d'un pas décidé le chemin de la maison.

Alors qu'elle marchait hors de la portée de vue de Luke, elle entendit son nom crié derrière elle.

« Lorelai! »

Elle se retourna et vit Luke pratiquement courir vers elle.

* * *

_À suivre_


End file.
